


Force of Habit

by bitchaotic



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Death, Ficlet, Funeral, Habits, I'm only good at sad stuff, Klaine, M/M, Mugging, Short, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has troubles getting over Blaine's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing because why not?  
> All comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Not sure if I'm really liking this. Usually I just kill everyone off with car crashes.

It was a quiet Saturday at the Hummel-Anderson apartment when the brilliant idea of going out was brought up. Kurt, not feeling his best, turned down the idea of them going out together. Either way, with or without Kurt, Blaine was set on getting out of the house for a while. They'd been snowed in the past two days, and the snow had finally cleared, for the most part. There was no way he was going to be in that little apartment for another entire day, even if it was just to go get coffee or groceries. Their shopping list was the entire paper, front and back. He grabbed the keys and kissed Kurt goodbye, stuffing the list and his wallet into his coat pocket. "Drive safely. Maybe grab some more tissues while you're at it. Love you." 

As Kurt pulled his blankets tighter around him, Blaine went to the car. There was still a bit of snow, but that wasn't unusual for New York's winters. First he went to their nearest grocery store, getting everything on their list. It took almost an entire hour and a half just to get everything. He wouldn't doubt that he'd spent over two hundred dollars. Along with the needed things on the list, he grabbed the tissues Kurt needed and some flowers. The selection wasn't that big considering it was the middle of winter. He grabbed a bouquet of daisies and went to the self-checkout. $215.16 dollars spent on everything from medicine to food (for humans and cats) to sewing needles. He piled the bags into the trunk.

Starbucks had nothing on the Lima Bean. Well, the coffee actually tasted better, but it wasn't the same. He still liked the Lima Bean better. Next time him and Kurt went back to Ohio, they'd have to stop there. On his way back to his car, he was stopped.

Santana drove Kurt to the hospital to see Blaine. They had gotten there too late, though. So, for an entire hour, Kurt had to fill out paperwork. What everyone wants to do after a loved one dies is write down their insurance to see if they have to pay for the deathbed. Once that was all filled out, Santana took him home. It was stupid not to take his own car home, but he couldn't handle driving himself yet. Their food would hopefully be okay since it was usually in the low twenties. If not, it didn't really matter to him. It wasn't likely that he'd eat that much anyway, considering he felt like he was going to be sick every time he even thought about Blaine.

After deciding that Kurt shouldn't be home by himself, Santana stayed the night. After getting a shot of whiskey into Kurt, she got him to calm down a bit. He told her everything that the police had told him. Mugging gone wrong. Apparently some guys ganged up on Blaine and they took his wallet. They arrested the guys, but the police said that they had never killed anyone before. Their records were far from clean, but they were only muggers, not murders. According to the police office, who was told to stop talking when he told Kurt, the guys said that Blaine was just a mercy killing. He was gay, so they decided that they would do him, and the world, a favor. Funny thing was that they only knew he was gay because of the picture of him and Kurt in his wallet. 

Kurt took a few more shots to dull the pain before going to sleep on Blaine's side of the bed. Santana could hear quiet cries in the room across from hers, but didn't want to intrude on Kurt. If he needed her, he knew where she was. Early that morning she took Kurt's car keys and took a cab to get the car and take it back to the apartment. For the first time, she let out a quiet cry. The slightly browned flowers had a note on them from Blaine. 'Kurt, I hope you get feeling better. Love, Blaine.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The originally first chapter.

It was a force of habit. Every morning, Kurt would make pancakes for him and Blaine. Every morning, Blaine would sit down at the table with his laptop, reading the news and checking Facebook. Kurt would put down two plates of pancakes on the table, and Blaine would move his laptop aside. They'd eat together as they talked about their plans for the day until Blaine had to leave for his first class. Kurt would clean up and then get dressed and ready for work.

It was only natural that he'd do it every day. One day in particular, Kurt woke up late, hoping that he didn't miss Blaine. The time wasn't that late, so Blaine would probably just be getting out of the shower. He practically ran to their kitchen, grabbing a mixing bowl. 

"Pancakes will be done in a couple minutes, " Kurt called out to his husband. It wasn't until he cracked the first egg that he realized his mistake. He dropped to the floor, eggshell crushed in his hand. One piece was cutting him, but he didn't move. He sobbed as he remembered. Blaine was dead and God, how could Kurt think that they would have their morning together like always when his husband's seat would forever remain empty.

Santana knocked on the door three times. She picked the lock with her bobby pin once she heard the loud sob coming from inside. Kurt was still sitting where he had been the last hour, digging little pieces of eggshells out of his hand. She went to the bathroom before returning to Kurt, getting down on her knees to pick the pieces out with tweezers. Once they were all out, she cleaned the little cuts and put a large bandage over his palm. 

It was a week later when Blaine's funeral was held. Funerals were hard for everyone. The only dry eyes in the entire church were Kurt's. He refused to cry in front of so many people, even if it stung his eyes and made his heart ache. He excused himself as they lowered the casket into the ground, running to his car to let out the cries that had been held in for so long.

Later that day, everyone that Kurt and Blaine knew were piled into their little apartment. Every time someone would go to sit in Blaine's seat, he'd snap, yelling at the person not to sit there. They understood that Kurt was heartbroken, and no one dared to sit in his chair at the table or on his spot on the couch. Little did anyone know that Kurt wouldn't let anyone sit on the couch cushion that Blaine had usually occupied for over two years. Not even their cat would snuggle up on that side of the couch. 

His and Blaine's cat, Tabitha, fell ill about a month after the funeral. Kurt wasn't completely alone, but he felt like it. He didn't understand why his husband had to leave him like that, or why their stupid cat had to follow along.


End file.
